Chemical vapor deposition (CVD) is a process frequently used to deposit semiconductor, dielectric, metallic and other thin films onto a surface of a substrate. In one common CVD technique, one or more precursor molecules, each in a gas phase, are introduced into a process chamber that includes the substrate. The reaction of these precursor gases at the surface of the substrate is initiated or enhanced by adding energy. For example, energy can be added by increasing the surface temperature of the substrate or by exposing the surface to a plasma discharge or ultraviolet (UV) radiation source.
The quality of a film deposited by a CVD reaction occurring in the gas phase depends significantly on the uniformity of the precursor gases at the substrate. Non-uniform gas near the substrate surface can yield unsatisfactory film uniformity and can lead to shadowing artifacts due to features on the surface, such as steps and vias. High volume processing of wafers and other substrates is limited by known systems and methods for CVD processing. Complex rotational mechanisms are often employed and the size of conventional reaction chambers limits the number of substrates per CVD process batch.